


Rouge

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman cuts class to give a girl head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge

  
Roman pushed the girl down onto the floor of the girls’ locker room shower. He couldn’t remember the girls name - it was Pam or Peggy or maybe Bridget. It was something forgettable, regardless. She may have been in a few of his classes but she wasn’t interesting or good looking enough to warrant his attention before this.

She’d obviously been around, seeing how far apart and easily she spread her legs for him. It was also evident in her lack of concern for their environment - most girls would have raised more of a fuss about being on a locker room floor. He wasn’t complaining, though.

She had caught his eye that morning after second period, when she accidentally dropped her books into the hallway. She had sighed and a friend laughed, both pausing in the hallway.

Roman was initially annoyed by this, seeing as she had been walking right in front of him, until she bent over and he caught of glimpse of a tiny red blotch on her white shorts. It was likely she hadn’t noticed it yet; it was just a small dot. But, there it was, blood, on the seam of her otherwise spotless shorts. He had been beside her in the next instant, helping her pick up her books.

She thanked him and then met his eyes. He flashed her a smirk, the kind one would generally share with someone whose name they knew. She had flushed a little. They both stood and he asked her to skip class with him as if it were the most natural thing - as if this was something that they did all the time. And, she accepted. Of course.

One thing led to another and soon they were desperately searching for a quiet spot to be alone. This had led them to the girls’ locker room, which was always empty during classes. And, there they were - her reclining back, propped up on her elbows and her legs spread and Roman kneeling between them.

From their spot on the ground, Roman began to slide off the girl’s blood-soiled shorts.

“I’m on my period, just so you know. If that’s a problem.” She looked at him evenly, as if daring him to have a problem with it. He just smirked, again.

“I know.” he said, and he tossed her shorts to her.

She looked an uncomfortable mix of embarrassed and annoyed while regarding the blood spot. She then looked at him, scrutinizing his face like she had her shorts, and broke into a smile, saying, “You’re a freak.” She moved up, trying to kiss him, but her pushed her back down.

“Lie down.” he ordered.

She did and Roman hooked his hands under her knees, spreading her even more. He brought his mouth just below his right thumb, planting one kiss to the underside of her knee. He heard, and ignored, her giggle as he licked up the inside of her thigh, his fingers digging into her flesh, trying to bruise. He found a spot, a few inches from where her leg met her pelvis, and began to focus his mouth there intently. He kissed the spot, almost sweetly, then wet the area with his tongue, all before taking the flesh between his teeth and biting down.

He could smell her - the strong, heady scent of blood and pussy - and she made some pitiful whining nosie as he released the spot to bite a trail down her thigh, stopping at the front of her panties. Not looking up at her once, he mouthed at her over her underwear. He licked at the spot where blood had seeped through.

“Forget what I said about you being a freak,” the girl panted out, looking at him with no small amount of awe. “You’re insane.”

“Stop talking,” he said, pulling off her underwear and tossing it next to her shorts.

“Make me.” she countered, seeming playful. Roman hadn’t really meant it in a playful way, but he returned to his place between her thighs.

He wrapped the thin, white cord of her tampon around his forefinger and slowly tugged it out. It slid out with ease and he kept it between his fingers, allowing her blood to roll and drip over his fingers.

His free hand held under her thigh, keeping her leg bent, as he ducked down again, tonguing her clitoris. He tried to ignore the sound of her breathy sigh as he ran his tongue down her slit, tasting all of her, warm and wet and thick. The taste of her was dizzying and he felt himself dipping his tongue inside of her again and again, eating her out, trying to get as much of her into his mouth as possible.

“Never had a guy do this for me before, Roman. You’re making me so hot,” she whispered, a hand running through his hair. As much as her incessant talking annoyed him, the hand was a nice touch. He liked the weight of it, urging him to take more of her inside of him.

He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and buried his nose and mouth into her crease. He wanted to drown himself in her.

She, on her own volition, curved her other leg over his shoulder, letting both hands now claw into his hair and force him down. She wiggled her hips a little, trying to thrust forward and get his tongue deeper inside. He moaned and was suddenly painfully aware of how hard this was making him.

He could feel her legs getting tense and she murmured something he ignored before moaning out his name and digging her fingers into his hair and coming. He pulled off of her immediately and unzipped his jeans as quickly as he could. Once he’d pulled his cock out, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in.

Her fingers were trailing on his face, where her blood had smeared over his chin and mouth and nose. Catching hm off guard, she pressed her lips to his, the blood on his face coming off on her’s. The next moment, he was pinning her down, one hand pressing her neck into the ground - not strangling, simply holding - as he rolled his hips into her. With only a few more stuttering thrusts forward, he came hard inside of her.

When he pulled out, he almost got lost looking at the blood covering his own cock. She lay under him, panting, her eyes shut for the moment and red staining her lips. He only looked at her for a few seconds before standing up to walk into the conjoining bathroom. He gazed at his own blood-stained reflection in the mirror. Slowly, he began to clean his cock, his hands, and then his face.

“That was fun.” the girl said, sitting up in the shower and leaning over to stare and smile at him.

Roman said nothing, fixed his jeans, then his hair, and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm just gonna hide until the shame and embarrassment goes away. So, basically, I'm going to hide forever. 
> 
> In my defense, I write porn when I'm stressed. And I'm really stressed. So, uh, be kind? If it's possible?


End file.
